All Alone in the Moonlight
by Vicki and Teazer
Summary: Nother Mungo-Rumpel ficcie (what were you expecting?) Is there any such thing as a gray Angora? Oh well...PLEEZ RR!
1. The New Tribe Member

All Alone in the Moonlight  
Rumpelteazer stared into space. Anyone would have thought that she was meditating, but she was really deep in thought. She liked to pull this stunt in case any cat were to come and bother her, and it helped her think straight.   
Next to her lay her two sisters, Rumexcigo and Eleannty. They watched her for a moment, waiting for her to move. Rumpel concentrated on the brightness of the glowing sliver of the moon, upon knowing that this would convince them to leave her in peace. Sure enough, the two queens sighed and abandoned the moon roof of the broken down car, leaving Rumpel to think.  
Rumpelteazer was thinking hard. Her mind was full of the normal stuff, plans on the next house raid, her new wrestling strategy that she was to try out on Mungo. She didn't notice the tall shadow looming over her. That is, not until it spoke.   
"Good evening, Rumpelteazer."  
Rumpel shrieked and spun around. In front of her stood a large tom, hair tangled and matted. Rumpel screamed again. It was one of Macavity's henchman.   
"Where's Mungojerrie?" the tom questioned her hoarsely.   
"Why is tha' your business?" she snapped.   
"The boss wants him, dear queen," he replied. "but he also wants you!"  
The tom lashed out a claw. Rumpelteazer jumped back, just in time to see another figure fly over the hood of the car and collide with the tom. The tom screamed in pain. Rumpel lay there, watching in horror as the two cats fought on. Then, at long last, the tom flew over the Junkyard, not landing until across the street. He wasn't moving.  
Rumpel lay there in shock. Then she slowly got up and stared at the remaining battler. It was a queen, a soft gray angora. "Wh-who are you?" Rumpel asked shakily.  
The angora turned to her, then replied in a voice that was barely a whisper. "My name is Mistenia."  
And with that, she disappeared without a trace. =^..^= Rumpel lay half asleep on the roof of the car. She could hear Mungo's voice: " 'Ey, Rumpel, let's go! I wanna get ta Jakes 'fore there's a big crowd!"  
Rumpel moaned and covered her head with her paws. "Not now, Mungo." She turned over and tried to get back to sleep.  
"Aw, c'mon," Mungo pleaded. "You cin always sleep."   
"You cin always eat."  
Mungo sighed. "You jus' aren' listenin', are ya?" He pretended to pout. "I remember all the toimes you woke me up."  
Rumpel covered her ears and concentrated on sleeping, but what made it hard was that Mungo had started tickling her ribs. "Please?" he begged.  
Rumpel giggled and gave a playful swipe at his face. "Oh, all roit, Mungo," she laughed. "Jus' stop tha' and we'll go!"  
Mungo allowed her to get up. But before they left Rumpel grabbed him and held him back. "But remember," she whispered. "you'll get yours!" And with that she shoved him off the car.  
She leaped off the car, waited for Mungo to get back up, then they were off with their bags slung over their shoulders. They were headed toward Jakes, the best barbeque restaurant in the metropolis. Quite soon they were running back in the direction they came, bags full.  
They were on their way back to the car when they noticed a large crowd gathered at the tire, which the watch cat, known as Munkustrap, perched.   
"Wonda what's goin' on," said Mungojerrie. "Let's check it out!"  
The quick-change comedians galloped over to the tire, quickly hiding their bags behind them (with some difficulty), as they knew Munku disapproved of stealing. They sat patiently, awaiting the news in store for them.  
"May I have your attention please!" called Munkustrap (quite unnecessarily, as all the pairs of lamplike eyes were turned on him). "We have a new addition to the Jellicle tribe. May I introduce you to Mistenia!"  
All the Jellicles applauded politely as the gray angora mounted the tire, but Rumpelteazer swiveled around to face her partner. "Mungo!" she whispered. "Tha's th' cat tha' saved me back the otha noit!"  
"Really?" asked Mungo, but Munkustrap saw them.  
"Would you two like to share something?" he questioned them, eyebrows raised.  
"No, Munkustrap," chorused the knock-about clowns like a pair of well- behaved school children. Mistenia giggled, a reaction to which the watch cat turned an Evil Eye in the duo's direction. Then he continued his speech: "Now, you all know that every Jellicle that sets paw in our land is to be treated with respect..."  
"Until she's not new anymore," Rumpel overheard Pouncival whisper to Tumblebrutus. "Then it's time for the practical jokes!"  
"...and that is what I expect from all of you," Munku continued, now casting a wary eye in Pounce and Tumble's direction, then at The Rum Tum Tugger, who was looking rather curious. "Thank you."  
He helped Mistenia down and left to his den. This was Rumpel's chance! She dragged Mungo over to the new tribe member and grinned. "Hi!" she greeted Mistenia. "I want ta thank you for savin' me loife an' ta welcome you to th' troibe. Ya must be excoited, aren' ya?"  
Mistenia grinned back. "Yeah, I guess I am." She turned to Mungojerrie, who had reached into his bag to retrieve a bit of barbeque. "And who are you?" she asked politely.  
"Mugojewee," he replied, his face stuffed with chicken.  
" 'E said," explained Rumpelteazer at the puzzled look on Mistenia's face, then slapping her partner on the back, forcing him to swallow. " 'is name is Mungojerrie, an' I'm Rumpelteazah."  
"Oh!" Mistenia laughed. "So, Rumpelteazer, I was wondering if there were any vacant dens around here."  
"Sure!" said Rumpel excitedly. "I cin dig ya up one! You're gonna loike it 'ere, Mist."  
"I'm sure I will." =^..^= Rumpel backed out of the newly-made den and turned to Mistenia. Instead she saw her wrestling with Mungojerrie, who was having trouble staying on top. Finally, Mist pinned him down and grinned. "I win," she boasted.  
Rumpel giggled as the two cats went through another round, ending with the same results. Then Mist noticed the den. "Oh! Thank you so much, Rumpel!" She crawled inside. "This is the best!"  
Rumpel smiled. "Yeah, well, enjoy yer stay. There are a lot o' really noice cats around 'ere. I'm sure you'll make some good friends."  
"I think I already have," Mist replied. The two queens bid each other farewell, then Rumpel followed Mungo to the car.  
"Boy, she sure cin pack a punch," Mungo muttered.  
"Told ya you'd get yours," Rumpel teased, then ran as Mungo chased her the rest of the way.  
That night Rumpel surveyed the Junkyard from atop the car. She had been examining the large mounds of trash when she noticed a figure skulking in the shadows. She turned her attention on the figure, then recognized it at once as The Magical Mr. Mistofelees. She transfixed her gaze on him until he disappeared into Mistenia's den. I wonder what that was about, she thought, then fell asleep. =^..^= Rumpel pattered through the 'Yard to Mist's place. Mungo was still asleep, but Rumpel knew that he would have nothing to worry about if he found her gone. They never left the Junkyard separately, and she was sure she would be back by the time he had awaken.   
She reached the den and peered inside. "Mist? Mistenia?" No answer. Rumpelteazer set a paw down in the doorway, and almost instantly she heard Mistenia's voice.   
"Rumpel? Is that you?"  
Greatly relieved, Rumpel called back. "Yeah, it's me. Jus' wan'ed ta see if you were doin' alroit."  
"Yeah, it's great here." The angora slunk out of the shadows in her den and smiled. "I met this tom, Mistofelees. You know him?"  
"Yeah," Rumpel replied.  
"Really great guy. We're gonna go fishing in the creek this afternoon, so I won't be here for a while, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Rumpel, hiding her disappointment. " 'Ave fun!"   
"Thanks." Mistenia trotted off, tail high in the air.   
Rumpelteazer sauntered back to the car. On the moon roof lay her partner and mate, fast asleep. Rumpel crouched on the hood, then sprang up and knocked him off the car.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mungo toppled off the roof. He quickly got up and saw Rumpelteazer standing next to him, a mischievous and obvious look on her face. "You!" Mungo cried. Rumpel giggled and led him in a chase around the car a few times, then she swiveled around and pounced. The two of them wrestled, bouncing off mounds of trash nearby.   
Rumpel stood up after a while, brushing dirt out of her coat. "Remember 'ow we firs' met?" she asked playfully.  
"I don' loike bein' reminded."  
"I really beat you up good!"  
"I know tha'. Some days I cin still feel th' bump on my 'ead."  
"I was tha' good?"  
"For a kitten, yeah. For a queen, yeah."  
"Well then, I loike bein' reminded. Besides," Rumpel smirked. "where would ya be withou' me?"  
"Let me think...does th' 'Eavysoide Layer sound fair enough?"  
"So you're glad I took ya in."  
"Yup."   
"Me too." 


	2. Temporary Defeat

The next day Rumpel gazed at her reflection in the creek. She stirred it around with her paw, smiling to herself. She once saw a bunch of humans outside the Junkyard, where the creek flowed as well. She would see parents dragging away young children who'd attempt to take a dip in the flowing water. Humans are so stupid, Rumpel thought to herself. It's not like it's contaminated or anything. With a contempt feeling inside her, she batted away an empty spaghetti can that happened to be floating by in satisfaction.  
"Rumpel?"  
Rumpelteazer turned around and saw Mistenia standing behind her. "Oh! Hi!" she said cheerfully. "'Ow did your fishin' trip go?"  
"It was great!" replied Mist distractedly. "Guess what I found out!"  
"What?" asked Rumpel eagerly.  
"You know Mistofelees?"  
"O' course! Ev'ryone does."  
"Well, I came from this Jellicle tribe out of town," said Mistenia. "I ran away because I didn't like the fact that they always treated outsiders unfairly. And so did Misto."  
"Wha'? Misto was in your old tribe?"  
"Yup." Mist grinned. "Turns out we're brother and sister."  
"Wow!" said Rumpel, astonished. "Tha's great, Mist!"  
"Yeah, I know! He came over last night to tell me. It was a wonderful surprise on my first day in the tribe."  
Mistenia looked up at the rising sun. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's almost sunrise! I promised Misto I would meet him at his den. See ya!" And she walked off.  
Rumpel watched Mist's retreating back and could tell that she was having a great time being a new tribe member. She herself was glad that Munkustrap had excepted her.   
" 'Ey, Rumpel!"  
Rumpel saw Rumex and Ele heading in her direction, pounding along the ground with furious speed. She greeted them by knocking Ele to the ground and ginning form ear to ear. "Hi guys!"  
"We jus' raided th' Johnson's house!" Rumex announced. "They got a Pollicle now. A spaniel."  
"Yeah, an English toy!" Ele scoffed from underneath her sister. "Quit tha' braggin', Rumex, it was easy!"  
"Yeah, yeah," said Rumex impatiently. "Anyway, we grabbed some food an' a solid gold necklace..."  
"Fourteen karats!" Ele cried out.  
"Who's tellin' th' story 'ere, Ele?" said Rumex impatiently. "Anyway..."  
Rumpel giggled. Her sisters were always fighting about what really happened during their most recent house raid and who should get most of the credit, much like herself and Mungojerrie. When her sisters finished their tale, they slung their bags over their shoulders and galloped away.   
The young queen turned her attention back to her reflection. She examined herself for a while, then adjusted her pearls. She looked back into the water and saw a familiar face next to hers. "Ack!" she cried out, then spun around. "Mungo! What's goin' on?"  
"The car!" Mungojerrie was panting, obviously out of breath from running all over the place, trying to find her. "Take a look at th' car!" He turned and started to run.  
Rumpel followed him to the broken down car. What she saw made her squeal to a halt and stare in shock. The car, broken down as it already was, was now in an even worse state. There were several new dents in the sides and roof, and all of the two cats' treasure was strewn across the ground. Rumpel quickly squatted down and started gathering their prizes, when she heard a distant moaning.   
"Mungo?" she asked shakily. "What was tha'?"   
"I don' know..." Mungo murmured. Rumpel watched as he followed the sound around to the hood. Then she heard him gasp.  
"Rumpel! It's Mist!"  
Rumpel didn't need to be told twice. Within a second she was at Mistenia's side, holding her head up. "Mist!" she cried frantically. "Mist! Wha' 'appened?!"  
Mistenia choked and stared into Rumpel's face. "Macavity...looking...you...leave..." she gasped, struggling to make herself cleat.  
Rumpel looked worriedly at Mungo, then turned back to Mistenia. "Wha' should we do?" she asked. "You're 'urt!"   
"Doberman...I'll...go..." was all Mist could choke out. An she disappeared.   
Rumpel knew what Mist had meant. The Doberman House used to belong to a human couple long ago, now abandoned. A team of friendly Pollicles now worked there to heal wounded or sick animal inhabitants of the metropolis. Rumpel was relieved that her savior knew where to go, but there were still plenty of things to worry about. Macavity was back, and she was sure that Mist was warning them to leave the Junkyard, and that would mean retreating to their home in Victoria Grove, to the mother and the kids and the father and...  
The father... =^..^= "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"  
Mungo and Rumpel ran pell-mell into the guest room, dodging flying objects and the madman's pounding fists. Rumpel turned back once and put on a burst of speed; she had just gotten a close-up view of the father's molars.  
"Hurry!"  
"Ya think I'm not runnin'? I'm runnin'!!!"   
" I didn' say you weren'--AAARRRRGH!"  
Mungo leaped a foot in the air as the father's foot came crashing down, only inches from the tip of his tail.   
"Mungo, you alroit?!"  
"Neva bin betta. Keep goin'!!!"  
At long last, the two Jellicles reached the room at the end of the hall and dove under the bed. Rumpel peered out from under the bed skirt to see the crazy man rampaging around the room, looking for them.   
Then he stood in the middle of the room, neck bulging in rage. "YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT! I'M LOCKING THE DOOR, AND YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT AGAIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed insanely and stormed out of the room, locking the door.  
Mungo spoke from under the bed. "Rumpel, you alroit?"  
"Yeah," she replied. She felt that the father had over-reacted. They were in danger, had to take refuge in the house, and he goes around ranting and raving and locks them in the guest room. Well, that was perfectly fine with Rumpel. She really had no intention of breaking anything in this situation, and she didn't have any time anyway.  
The two cats crept out into the room. Mungo leaped onto the bed. Rumpel glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Nine o'clock. She leaped after Mungo, then curled up next to him and they fell asleep. =^..^= Rumpel woke with a start. The flash of lightning streaked across the sky. She hissed and nudged Mungojerrie awake. "Mungo!" she whispered. "Mungo, wake up!"  
Mungo gave a loud snore and jerked awake. "Wha-what?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Mungo, it's--" Rumpel began, but she never got a chance to tell him. Something crashed against the window. Mungo reacted by pushing Rumpel off the bed. "Git down!" he snapped. She obeyed, but peered around the corner of the bed. She could see a dark figure on the other side of the area window. That was when she knew; they had been found.  
The figure stood on the windowsill, unmoving. Rumpelteazer held her breath. Then, in a split second, the window flew open, and there was Macavity.  
"What're you doin' 'ere?" Mungo snapped. " 'Ow didja foind us?"  
"I have my ways," Macavity sneered.   
Rumpel had half a mind to leap out from behind the bed and start to tear the horrid cat limb from limb, but something told her that Mungo knew what he was doing. Nonetheless, she kept watch, ready to spring into action if her friend needed it.  
"Git outta 'ere," Mungo hissed. "I'm not comin' back an' ya know it. I'm stayin' with th' Jellicles, an' I will nevah betray anyone of my troibe."  
Macavity stood speechless for a moment, then he spoke. "Ah," he said silkily. "but you betrayed me, Mungo. I give you a home, I take you in, only for a small price, and this is what I get for it?"  
"You're lyin'," Mungo snapped. "You kitnapped me from th' vet's office aftah I was attacked by a Pollicle. You nevah did anythin' for me, only made me yer slave, an' I don' hafta pay a proice for what ya did ta me, you do." Then he added, "An' I found out tha' it pays ta have a moind of yer own. 'Cause if I hadn' climbed tha' fence, I nevah would've met you. An' if I hadn' escaped from ya, I nevah would've met Rumpel. An' if I nevah met Rumpel, I nevah would've become a Jellicle. But," he added. "none o' this woulda 'appened if I 'ad been a good kitten an' stayed in my yahrd."  
The mangy tom pulled back his lip, exposing his razor sharp teeth. "Yes." His voice shook with a mixture of anger and triumph. "If you had obeyed your mother then you would be a house cat, safe and cozy in your little house cat home. But do you know what ever happened to your mother?" He grinned sinisterly, and his eyes took on a manic appearance.   
Mungo just stood there, ears flicked back. Rumpel watched, wondering what the Hidden Paw would do.  
Macavity snapped his fingers. Another cat leaped through the window, carrying a jar covered with a black cloth. "This is what happened to your mother!" he shrieked, and he removed the cloth.  
Rumpel couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed in horror when she saw the jar. For inside it was a heart. The heart of a cat.  
Macavity swiveled facing Rumpel's direction. There was nothing she could do. He had spotted her. Macavity turned back to Mungo, the evil sneer still planted on his face. "Oh, you brought your little sweetheart, didn't you?" he said. "Well, the more the merrier, they say where I come from. Because now," he added, "there will be two murders committed tonight!" And he lunged at Mungo.  
The jar fell to the ground and smashed, the petrified heart lying among the remains. The two toms fought and caterwauled, scratching and biting. Rumpel ran over and lunged at Macavity's shoulder, sinking her teeth into his skin. The tom howled and slashed at her with his claws, writhing and flailing as he struggled to pull her off. His henchman fled back through the window, not wanting to be around anymore. Mungo lashed out a claw and cut Macavity's neck. Rumpel finally let go and ran to the bookshelf. She grabbed the World Altas, held high above her head, and flung it at Macavity. The book came down on him, he uttered one last scream, and he vanished.  
Rumpelteazer leaped to off the shelf and hurried over to Mungo. He got up and they nuzzled. "You alroit?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. "Partners--"  
"Forever," Rumpel finished, and they hugged. =^..^= "And therefore," Munku finished. "the young queen known as Mistenia is accepted as a permanent member of the Jellicle tribe!"  
The cats cheered as Mistenia bowed and joined Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. "By the way," she said to Rumpel, "thank you for everything. I'm so glad I'm staying!"  
"Us too," Rumpel said. "So, how's Misto?"  
"We're doing great," she replied. "He was so glad that I'm a permanent member now. We're gonna enjoy being together again. Well, gotta go," she added. "I'm meeting him at his den to celebrate." And she walked off.  
Mungo and Rumpel went home to their car. The two of them hopped into the front seats. Rumpel smiled and Mungo. "I'm glad you came 'ere," she told him. "I don' know where I'd be without you!"  
"Yeah," said Mungo. "Er, Rumpel? Can I ask you something?"  
Rumpel raised her eyebrows. "Sure," she said. "What?"  
He hesitated, then said, "Rumpel, will you be my mate?"  
Rumpel sat there stunned. Then she grinned. "I thought you'd nevah ask," she replied.   
Mungo smiled. And the two of them held paws. *** The next day, the two cats stripped bark off a tree and propped it up against their car. It read: Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer Partners Forever And there's nothing at all to be done about that. THE END 


End file.
